Prosthetic valves with flexible leaflets typically require some means for securing the leaflets to a support structure, such as a leaflet frame. The most common way for doing this is through suturing or adhesive/thermal bonding. Both techniques have disadvantages that affect the life and performance of a prosthetic valve.
In particular, the integrity of adhesive bonds tends to be negatively impacted in an aqueous environment, particularly on the time scale of a prosthetic valve. The suturing process tends to be labor-intensive, and the quality of the result may depend on the skill-level of the assembler. Moreover, the tension applied to the suture may not be well-controlled, which can affect the local geometries of the leaflet. All of these factors may adversely impact the functionality and structural integrity of the leaflets over the long term.
New ways of securing leaflets to support structures can be beneficial.